<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arbor Gold by myrish_lace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222716">Arbor Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace'>myrish_lace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon tells Sansa, after they've wed, that he wants to give her the Lord's Kiss. The act is too intimate for her to contemplate at first, but over the years, as she becomes more comfortable in their marriage bed, she's curious about the idea. She tells Jon that when she's ready, she'll whisper two words to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arbor Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/gifts">LadyMD</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the wonderful and amazing LadyMD!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your tongue,” she whispered. The Arbor gold wine had left her light-headed, and dizzy, and brave. She was perched on the edge of their bed, while Jon stood near the fire.</p><p>“You're certain?” Jon sat perfectly still. He was a man of profound restraint and profound desire. His eyes were dark. Almost unreadable. Burt Sansa knew her husband of two years well enough to understand the flush that crept up his neck. </p><p><em> He's been waiting to hear those words from me as long as I've ached to say them</em>.</p><p>“I am.” She carefully set down the wine glass. </p><p>Jon crossed the room in two strides and kissed her deeply. </p><p>She didn't understand what purpose this served for him. He wouldn't even be inside her, and he'd insisted she wouldn't have to return the favor. </p><p>He'd explained it to her once, a year ago. He'd told her he wanted to show her how much he cared for her. That his pleasure and hers were one. Somehow, in a manner Sansa couldn't fully comprehend, this act brought Jon pleasure too.</p><p>Tonight, she carded her hand through his hair. The wine she'd drunk made her bold. “Imagine the words have been on the tip of my tongue, but my shyness held me back,” she whispered in his ear. “Imagine I've touched myself at night, thinking about you-”</p><p>Jon groaned and nipped at her neck. “You're killing me, love.”</p><p>Sansa sighed. “That would be a great pity, given how long it's taken me to make this confession.” She tipped her head back, the wine buzzing in her veins. Jon kissed her once more, and knelt before her. Sansa would be hard-pressed to admit it, but this was part of the appeal of the fantasy Jon had spun for her - seeing her king on his knees. She had knelt for other men, or been driven to her knees. She'd knelt to plead for her father's life, and to accept Tyrion's cloak. She’d despised it, and railed against it.  In the end, she'd accepted her fate. She’d never been shown another way. </p><p>Until now, when the man who'd wed her for love sunk to his knees to please her. </p><p>Kings need not kneel to anyone. </p><p>But Jon would. He did it easily, as if it was a privilege and not a burden.  </p><p>The castle knew Jon as quiet, and solemn. But he was passionate too, when they were alone together in their chambers. </p><p>“I want to worship you here, Sansa.” He kissed the inside of her thigh. </p><p>Then she couldn't think, couldn't even breathe as Jon lapped and sucked at her. The sounds were scandalous, and she thanked the gods for the pleasant floating feeling of wine.  Without it, she would have snapped out her trance and lost this moment. Heat coiled in her belly as Jon buried his head between her thighs. </p><p>A small, selfish part of Sansa was glad Jon seemed solemn and brooding outside the bedroom. That way his smiles and his sweet kisses belonged to her and her alone. This was her Jon, and no one else's. </p><p>She clapped a hand over her mouth as Jon crooked a finger inside her.  </p><p>“Let it go love, please,” Jon begged. “Let me hear you, you're so beautiful when you come apart for me." Jon's gaze was scorching. He licked his lips as if he was eager to taste her again. </p><p>He loves me, she thought, enough to kneel for me, enough to put my pleasure before his own. </p><p>That thought sharpened the ache between her legs. She nodded. Jon's expression softened into one of unspeakable tenderness, and he licked at her again.</p><p>Sansa let her hand fall from her mouth. She concentrated on the sweet pressure building inside her. Jon hummed, and white light flashed before her eyes. She rocked into his mouth and cried out, his name falling from her lips over and over again. </p><p>Sansa was faintly embarrassed until Jon kissed her thigh once more and then gathered her up in his arms. She laughed as he pulled her down to the bed. Jon tucked her head under his chin, and stroked her hair. </p><p>"Thank you, my love," he whispered. </p><p>Sansa stirred. She was sated, and warm, and never wanted to leave this bed. "Whatever for?"</p><p>Jon pressed his lips to the top of her head. "For trusting me," he murmured. </p><p>Sansa snuggled closer to him. Loving Jon was easy. Permitting herself to <em>trust</em> him, completely and fully - that had been a challenge, one she hadn't fully appreciated until this moment. </p><p>"I do trust you," she said, and pulled him closer. </p><p>Jon let out a long sigh. Perhaps he'd known, somehow, how difficult she'd find it to ask Jon to do this for her. Perhaps he'd known, when they'd wed, that earning her trust would be a harder road than winning her heart. She looked up at him.</p><p>"Next time, I - I don't think I'll need the wine, my love." Her shyness returned. "I mean, If you still wish to- "</p><p>Jon laughed, loud and bright. Sansa smiled. His laughter, she thought, that's mine too. </p><p>"I will always wish to, sweet girl. Always." Jon tucked her hair behind her ear. "Please, believe that."</p><p>Sansa kissed his cheek. "I do," she murmured. Jon had her trust now. Making that promise was as effortless as falling in love with him had been. They drifted off to sleep together, as the fire burned down in the hearth. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>